One Hell of a Night
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: Just a tale of the fun adventures of three drunk yamis in downtown Domino City one night. Rated for slight yamishipping, swearing and use of alcohol


**Ok I found this on my computer so I thought why not post it. Review and I'll write another chapter. If the drunkenness is off then sorry cuz I've never gotten drunk before.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly**

**Warnings: Slight Yamishipping, plenty of swearing and use of alcohol.**

**R&R**

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced over at his Yami. Said dark was currently drawing a very bad picture of a pyramid on the car window. He sighed again and turned his attention to the road. "Atem explain to me how this happened exactly?" The pharaoh looked at him with huge crimson eyes.

"Yugi! How long have you been sitting there! Give me a heart attack for fuck's sake!" Atem yelled sounding shocked. Yugi lifted an eyebrow and resisted the urge to whack Atem upside the head. "What happened anyway?"

"I asked you."

"Asked me what?" He asked confused, and then he snapped his fingers and a grin spread across his face. "Hey I think I should tell you a funny story! Ok! So it all started when we robbed a liquor store!"

"YOU WHAT?" Yugi screamed his car swerving dangerously on the road. Atem gave him a death glare and Yugi snapped his mouth shut.

"No interrupting." He stated dangerously. He concentrated for a couple of minutes before he nodded. "Right so we robbed the liquor store, and then all the fun started…"

~FLASHBACK~

"If you don't fucking untie me I swear I'll kill both of you!" Atem threatened, struggling against the duct tape that bound his wrists and ankles. He was currently being dragged by the collar of his coat by none other than Bakura. It was around 11PM and the sky was a dark blue. Surprisingly the streets were fairly un-busy, which meant that no one was there to witness the former pharaoh getting dragged on his ass on the sidewalk by two lunatic yamis. "Don't ignore me you deranged thief!" They abruptly stopped and a second later his furious crimson eyes met light lavender.

"Tsk tsk my dear Pharaoh, are you saying that you don't like hanging out with us?" Marik asked "innocently". Atem looked at him menacingly and a growl rumbled in his throat. Marik laughed slightly and shrugged. "I'm sure you'll be friendlier once we drown you in alcohol." Before he could spit out another threat Marik stood back up and they resumed walking. Atem finally stopped struggling and settled for silently cursing both his kidnappers to the shadow realm.

_I swear the minute they uncut this duct tape I'm going to shove it where even the light of Ra doesn't reach. _His dark thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash of glass breaking followed by an alarm. He felt himself being lifted off the ground until he was face-to-face with Bakura. "Alright Pharaoh this is where the REAL fun begins. Stay out of the way." He instructed dropping Atem roughly. He landed ungracefully on his butt. Ignoring the sounds of Egyptian curses and more breaking glass and sat up and looked around for something to help him escape from his bindings. A smirk fell across his face and he reached over and carefully grabbed a piece of glass. Leaning against the wall he put all his attention into cutting the duct tape around his wrists. _Stupid modern tape! What is the purpose of this stupid stuff anyway! _

"Will you look at that, he's trying to escape." _Damn. _Atem looked up and scowled when he saw Bakura grinning down at him. The shard of glass was plucked out of his hands and Bakura threw it behind him.

"OW! Damn it! What the hell?" They both turned to see Marik pulling the shard of glass out of his arm. The tomb keeper glared at Bakura you merely shrugged. Atem snickered. _Serves the asshole right. _"You think that's funny Pharaoh?" Marik asked a scary smile spreading across his face. Atem backed up slightly at the sight of the look on the other yami's face. Marik's crooked smile widened as he pulled out a bottle of vodka. Atem's eyes doubled in size and he backed away but before he could get more than a foot away Marik tackled him and grabbed his taped wrists and help them against the ground, his other hand help a large bottle of vodka. He felt a blush spread across his face at the awkward position they were in. Marik was currently straddling him with his taped wrists held above his head.

"Hurry the hell up, you two can make out later!" Bakura growled impatiently. Marik's only response was a loud cackle as he opened the bottle. Atem struggled violently but was stopped by Bakura's hands grabbing each side of his head and suddenly the vodka was poured down his throat. It burned down his throat and set his stomach on fire. Atem coughed as the last of it burned down his throat. Marik laughed and stood up off of the choking pharaoh. Bakura grabbed his tapped wrist and easily pulled him to his feet. "Feel better?"

"Uh…huh?" Came the unintelligent reply. Unfocused crimson red eyes turned to Bakura. Marik laughed and chugged down his own bottle of vodka. Suddenly the sound of sirens echoed through the streets. Bakura grabbed three six packs and Marik snatched some more vodka and they ran down into a nearby alley.

"Stupid cops! Wouldn't it be fun to just kill all of them with my millennium rod?" Marik asked thoughtfully.

"Hey where's the pharaoh?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright, what's going on here?" the officer asked shining a flash light in Atem's face. The former ruler stared at him.

"Wazzn't me. I was falsely accused. I demand to remain silent! I have the right to be an attorney!" Atem yelled angrily. The cop stepped back and raised his gun.

"Listen here you spiky haired freak just calm down and nobody gets hurt." He said calmly.

"NO! You can't kill me, I'm immortal." The intoxicated pharaoh announced proudly. The cop raised an eyebrow and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He cautiously approached Atem, who was looking at his reflection in the broken window. He grabbed one of Atem's wrists, pausing to wonder why his wrists were already taped together, and hooked the handcuffs around it then did the same with the other wrist. Atem looked over his shoulder at the cop and down at the handcuffs. "Didn't you notice I already wear about 4 metal bracelets already? How am I supposed to walk around with FIVE on each wrist that are hooked TOGETHER? Not saying they don't look good on me, but you know everything does. Not every 5000 year old pharaoh can pull off leather pants-"

"Yeah that's great but I have to read you your rights. You have the right to remain silent…"

"LOOK A MAN RUNNING NAKED AND BURNING A FLAG!" Atem screamed. The cop jumped and looked around, his gun at the ready for the naked flag burner. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SO SMART! I'M GETTING AWAY NOW!" The pharaoh laughed manically and shot down the street.

Bakura stepped out of the alley just in time to get smashed into and thrown to the ground. He growled angrily and cursed whoever dared knock him over a slow and painful death. He opened his eyes and was met with a pair of wide crimson red ones. "YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING! I WILL MIND CRUSH YOU!"

"PHARAOH! WHERE DID YOU GO! I MISSED YOU SPIKY HAIR!" Marik screamed and pulled the fuming yami off of Bakura and laughed loudly. Bakura stared at him for a moment before he spotted the five empty vodka bottles at his feet. "YOU GOT NEW BRACELETS? THEY LOOK LIKE HANDCUFFS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marik side-hugged Atem, shaking his head. Atem just glared at him with a look that would scare the dead. Bakura stood up and grabbed one of the empty bottles and smashed Marik upside the head with it.

"What the hell is wrong with you! We were supposed to get the pharaoh drunk not ourselves! And shut the fuck up before you wake up the whole country!" Bakura growled his eyes glowing with anger. Marik grabbed his head in pain and whimpered.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN KURA!" He cried loudly. Atem just huffed angrily. Bakura looked over at him irritated.

"And what's your problem?" Bakura asked him, noting that he should have used handcuffs instead of duct tape in the first place. Atem stomped his foot like a little kid.

"THIS IS BORING! AND MY ARMS HUUUUURT!" Atem whined. Bakura rubbed his temples feeling a headache booming in his brain. _I need alcohol NOW! _His brain screamed as he pulled out the flask he always had with him. He chugged half of the warm liquid. His mind got fuzzy and he smiled in relief. "Fall! Fall to your death you psycho! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! JUMP!" Bakura turned around and saw Atem skipping around chanting.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY HIGH ABOVE THE SKY~ WITH THE BLUE BIRDS OVER THE RAINBOW~" Marik's voice echoed through the strangely empty street. Bakura and Atem both looked up to where he was running through a construction site. He was balancing on beam 10 stories up. Bakura snickered and Atem chanted 'jump' louder. "I CAN FLY! YOU GUYS GET UP HERE! I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM UP HERE!" Bakura snorted but Atem decided that the construction site was his own personal playground and ran over to it, stumbling several times due to the large amount of alcohol in his system and the handcuffs still around his wrists.

"I'm gonna push you to your death!" Atem laughed joyfully.

**Chapter 1 or a one shot? Your reviews decide.**


End file.
